


OQ week (2015)

by SweetieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: The OQ week I wrote in 2015, I'm bringing my stories here from FF. Of course I'm adding new scenes to the chapters I bring back because otherwise where would be the fun? haha
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Masquerade Ball

**DAY 1 : Masquerade ball.**

Regina was looking around, sighing.

She was wearing a gown that seemed directly taken from the Enchanted Forest, a deep red and cut behind and was wearing a red mask that fit with her dress.

_A masquerade ball._

There was only Snow to think of such a thing in Storybrooke.

She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched Henry danced with Emma while the two Charming idiots were dancing together.

Okay.

Maybe it wasn't _that_ bad. 

This was her family.

It wasn't perfect.

It wasn't always functional.

But it was hers.

And she couldn't be more proud of that.

Regina sipped her drink, pensive suddenly.

After defeating the Queens of Darkness and after peace finally fall on the small town Mary Margaret had decided – as the brand new elected mayor, that a huge ball would be held, a masquerade ball.

God,

It had been such a stupid idea.

She didn't want to come at first, Henry had forced her.

Well, not exactly.

Henry had been so enchanted by the idea that it had been impossible to say no to him.

That boy had powers beyond magic.

She chuckled at the thought and looked around, her eyes leaving her family for the first time in quite some time.

And her heart stopped.

Her breath left her.

No.

It couldn't be.

For a second...

She shivered from head to toes and shook her head.

For a second she thought she had seen Robin there in the crowd ...

But it wasn't possible.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

It couldn't be.

Robin was lost to her.

She couldn't make a scene.

Not here.

She would have to wait to be home.

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to pull herself together before someone else noticed she was acting weird.

But then she gasped and opened her eyes suddenly, looking around her with frantic eyes.

His scent.

She was not crazy, it had been his scent.

This fresh, forest scent she loved so much.

This scent that made her feel so safe, and loved, and _hopeful._

She was not easily feeling hopeful.

So she would recognize that scent _anywhere_.

A tear escaped her eyes as she took a deep breath.

She had hit rock bottom.

Was missing him so much she was now creating his scent for her to feel less alone.

 _My poor Regina_. she thought to herself. _Say goodbye to whatever sanity you had left._

She took another deep breath.

Robin wasn't here.

And he would never be again.

She needed air.

She needed to breathe.

This was too much.

So she turned around and escaped in one of the balconies, clutching at the barrier and a tear escaped her eye.

Then another and soon, she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks and sobs from shaking her body.

Because how could one recover from losing one soulmate?

_Again._

She had not cried since the night he had left.

Had managed to stay strong for her son, for her town and for her pride.

But right now...

She missed him so much.

It had been 6 months since he crossed that line but to Regina, it seemed like he had left the day before.

She buried her face in her hands and for the first time in months, allowed herself to break.

She was allowed to break.

...

"May I have this dance, m'lady ?" an accented voice asked and she froze.

Oh God.

She was dreaming again.

_Good God girl, you're losing your damn mind!_

She didn't dare turn around, refused to face a blank space where he should be.

But something was different.

She could feel it.

First, the shivers.

Second, the beating of her heart.

Third, she could feel someone standing behind her.

Oh God.

Regina took a deep breath and turned around.

And a small cry escaped her.

For it was _her_ Robin in front of her, wearing a green cape and a green mask, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

He was holding her his hand and she didn't hesitate a second longer in taking it, trembling before he brought her to him and squeezed her to him in a crushing hug and Regina's heart began to beat again, so fast, so hard against her chest, like it suddenly got back to life.

They began to sway slightly to the music, both lost in the feeling of the other.

Regina was snuggled in Robin's arms and he was holding her so close to him.

"Is this real ?" she murmured and heard his teary chuckle as he kissed her temple before cupping her cheeks,

"It is very real, my love."

"But how ?" she asked and he wiped with his thumbs the tears leaving her eyes.

"It doesn't really matter right now, does it?" he smirked, dimples in full display and she couldn't help but smile back. "I am here, now." he leant in and nuzzled his nose with hers. "I love you." She clutched at the lapel of his jacket and he was real, so real. "I love you and I should have told you that the day on the town line, I regretted everyday that I didn't. " he leant a bit more into her, "I love you, Regina Mills."

Regina cupped his cheeks and looked into his bright blue eyes,

She didn't quite understand what was happening...

She wasn't quite convinced this wasn't a dream...

But questions would come after this.

Actually, everything but _this_ could wait.

So she smiled.

"I love you, Robin." she breathed and he smiled that dimple smile she was in love with. "I love you so much."

The outlaw leant in and finally kissed his Queen, his hand squeezing hers against his beating heart ; here under the stars with the promises of so many much to come.

And after that day,

Regina never said no to another masquerade ball again.

Rumor even has it she took quite a liking in them.

For some reason.


	2. Being caught

**DAY 2 : Being caught.**

Regina was watching by the window of their house, tears shining in her eyes, her heart beating eratically in her chest.

So that was what he had been up to.

That was _who_ her husband had been with during this last month.

A tear escaped her eyes and she let it slide, before wiping it angrily.

Everything made sense, suddenly.

It had all started a month ago...

She had noticed right away Robin was acting strange – she did know him well after all, and they had been married for so many years now. Almost 10.

10 years of absolute happiness, or so she had thought.

At first, she found nothing, but the more distant he acted, the more her heart squeezed on her chest.

She wasn't enough.

Somehow, she wasn't enough anymore for her husband.

And yes,

Yes time had taken its toll on her, as should be expected.

But...

She really had thought them growing old together was something he was enjoying as much as she was.

And one day, he came home and she noticed.

A woman's perfume.

He smelt a new perfume that wasn't hers.

It wasn't hers.

That night, she had cried herself to sleep, curled on her side with Robin's face tucked into her neck, oblivious to everything.

And now here she was, at her own window, watching the man she loved – the man she gave all of herself to, while he was _flirting –_ God, even the word was making her sick, and laughing with someone else.

Regina felt anger cursed through her.

How dared her ?

How _dared_ he ?

In their own house.

How could he do that to her in the first place, but how could he do that to her in the house they had shared for over 10 fucking years! 

The house they were raising their children in!

How could he??

(How could he stopped loving her...)

But anger was easier.

Anger hurt less.

So anger won.

And she didn't think about it twice and stormed into the house before opening the door where Robin and his _lover_ was.

His eyes widened seeing her and her heart broke.

Because she knew it would be the end of the only thing that brought her happiness.

"Regina..." he started, seeing her face but she cut him.

"Don't waste your time." And she was proud her voice sounded actually cold. "Spare us some time, would you ? Just grab your things, your slut, and _leave my house_."

His eyes widened even more and he opened the mouth to speak but the woman spoke first.

"Please, this is not-"

Only then did Regina truly looked at her.

Young, pale, blond hair, green eyes.

God.

He had chosen quite the opposite from her.

Message received.

Another tear escaped her eyes.

"Get the hell out of here." she growled and the woman's eyes filled with panic. She looked at Robin and he nodded slightly, said he would call her later and Regina's anger fall, letting only desperation and heartbreak behind.

He would call her later?

Really?

She confronted him and the first thing he did was telling his mistress he would call her later?

All fight had left her.

This was too much.

This wasn't happening.

This was a nightmare.

Once alone, she took a look at the man she loved above everything else.

He didn't seem like he wanted to talk.

So she did.

Robin's back was on her when she whispered, voice breaking.

"Why ?" she saw him tense, " _Why_ , Robin ?" He turned around and blue eyes were unreadable. "What have I done wrong ?" she asked, a tear leaving her brown eyes. "Why doing this to me, now ? After so much time together..." She looked down, trying not to fully break down – not in front of him.

Never again.

" _Regina_ -" he breathed and took a step closer but she took one back.

"Don't." she cut him. "I don't think I can stomach being near you right now."

Hurt settled on his features, but her heart was breaking in her chest.

What would they tell the children ?

Henry and Roland was grown enough to understand now, but what would she say to Hope ?

Their baby girl was only 7 and ..

She didn't realize sobs were taking hold of her until Robin walked the steps separating them and encircled her in his strong arms.

Regina snuggled into his hold, burying her face in his muscled chest and she loved him so much.

Why didn't he love her anymore ?

_Why ?_

She clutched at him like she wouldn't ever let him go and he sighed sadly, brought her closer and Regina wondered if this feeling of absolute heartbreak and loss was what had felt Marian when he left her for Regina.

"I'm sorry." he breathed again and again in her ear while she cried, again and again. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"I ..." she tried and wiped her tears, took a step back. "When were you planning to tell me, then ?" her voice was shaking and she was barely holding on.

"Look, this isn't what you think." he said again and blue eyes were pleading with her to believe him.

And he couldn't stop saying that but yet couldn't explain what this was.

So she deduced it was pretty much what she thought it was;

"I don't care if you..." she swallowed, "if she matters or not. You knew I could not get over _that_. You knew it would mean... It would mean ..." Another sob. "You knew it would mean the end of our marriage. The end of _us_." and her heart broke again. She tried to put on a blank face but she had not been the Evil Queen in so many years and had forgotten how to do so.

"Regina !" he exclaimed, "I don't want that !"

"Neither do I." she murmured. "But you leave me no choice..."

He walked closer again and took her hand, trying to get her attention, his eyes desperate too now as he spoke the last words.

"Will you listen to me, you stubborn woman ?"

Her eyes widened?

"Are you really in a position to talk to me like that, right now?" she said, annoyed and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." he apologized softly and then squeezed her hand, "Can you let me say something, please?"

She swallowed.

But then nodded slightly.

12 years together.

10 years of marriage.

If he wanted one last chance to talk...

She would let him.

Because she loved him.

No matter what.

Robin took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair and she tried not to feel her heart break more and more in her chest.

He then took her hand and tugged at it, bringing her closer.

"This is not what you think it is." She looked down and he tilted her chin, "Carrie isn't my mistress."

 _Carrie_.

Such a stupid name.

Yet...

Hope started to find its way around her broken heart.

Could it be..

"I don't want to know." she breathed and receded from his hold but he caught her back and brought her to his waiting arms.

"Oh but you will !" he said and she tried to recede from his hold but he held her tighter against him. "I love _you_." and she stopped fighting." I've loved you since the day I met you, I've loved you more and more each day that we spent together this last twelve years and I'll love you for the thousands more to come." She calmed in his arms and he locked eyes with hers, "I love _you_."

Regina opened the mouth, then closed it, trying to blink the tears away from her eyes.

Okay.

Now she was confused.

Her heart wanted to feel happy, her brain wanted to feel cautious.

In a result she just felt like she might vomit.

"But ... This woman..." she tried and he chuckled sadly before leaning into her.

"Is helping me with your surprise."

"My ..." her voice broke. "I don't understand."

Robin sighed again and closed his eyes a few seconds, nuzzling her nose and she felt her heart start beating again, slowly.

"Next month will be our 10th anniversary of marriage," her eyes widened. He had not forgotten ! "I wanted it to be perfect." he shrugged slightly and cupped her cheek, "I wanted this day to be perfect, I wanted to thank you for making me _so_ happy everyday and thank you for sharing your life with me."

And then she knew what to feel.

Happy.

Relieved.

In love.

"Oh, _Robin_..." her voice broke, her heart beating so fast for entirely different reasons.

She couldn't believe it.

How did she got so lucky ?

"I-"

"I'm sorry I put you in such a situation that you had to wonder if I was leaving you..." their eyes locked, "I could _never_ , Regina. Do you hear me ? I love you. I love you and only you. You are the woman of my life, you are the mother to my children, you are my soulmate, you are my one and only. _Forever_."

She smiled this radiant smile of his and he felt dizzy with love, kissing her soundly right there before she murmured against his mouth,

"Forever."


	3. Memory loss

**DAY 3 : Memory Loss.**

When she woke up, Regina couldn't understand what was happening to her, nor where she was.

A man was beside her, a man she had never seen before, with blue eyes full of concern and for one second she was confused, why would a stranger be worried about her ?

That didn't make any sense.

But of course it did.

Because she soon learnt this man was the furthest thing from a stranger to her.

He told her his name was Robin, that he was her husband – it was impossible, she wasn't married., and that she fell from her horse but she would be fine, he was sure she would.

Only she didn't.

As day went by, Regina's memories didn't come back and this was becoming harder and harder for every of them.

Robin told her they had been married for several years now, told her everything about his lion tattoo, about how they met and fell in love, told her about how he had broken her heart once, how they made it back together only to be separated again and finally reunited.

He told her about Henry and Roland, and about their baby girl, Hope.

Sometimes, Regina stayed up at night, watching her children.

She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe this life was hers.

Couldn't believe someone like Robin could _choose_ her to share his life with.

It didn't make any sense.

She tried so hard to remember on those nights,

But nothing came.

Nothing ever came.

Her past was blocked.

Hopeless.

And now she felt guilty.

She felt guilty for the pain in Robin's eyes, for the dark circles under his eyes that proved he was getting as little sleep as she actually was.

She felt guilty for the miserable look the teenager and the boy had when they looked at her when they thought she wasn't looking.

She felt guilty when this beautiful little girl called her _mama_ and she didn't know what to do.

She felt so incredibly guilty.

"It will come back, Regina." breathed Robin one night, at 2 am – and really, why weren't they asleep by now ?

"And what if it doesn't ?" she voiced her fears and saw him swallowed harshly.

"We have to keep hope." he took her hand and squeezed it,

And it was somehow easier and harder for her when he was near.

It didn't make any sense.

But then their eyes locked and it was out before she could stop it.

"I'm so scared, Robin."

He smiled softly.

"You don't have to be. I'm with you."

And she had smiled at that, a smile that had made one appeared on his features all dimples in showing and he really was handsome.

And hers.

For some reason.

* * *

But the end of the month was arriving fast and nothing had changed.

It had now been two months since her accident.

And still nothing.

They were still as much strangers to her as they were when she woke up.

They had tried to jog her memories but nothing seemed to work and her patience was growing thin...

Would she ever get her life back ?

She was seriously starting to doubt it.

Could she fit in this life even if she didn't remember?

Robin was amazing and she couldn't say she didn't feel _things_ for him, for his blue eyes and this dazzing smile of his, for how he looked when he was with his children and for everything the man was : freaking _perfect_.

Yes, she wanted to kiss him more often than not.

But was it enough to make everyone happy?

...

And then she met someone else.

At the office.

He was kind with her, and didn't expect her to remember him – his name was Jefferson and she had known him, he told her he was an old flame but didn't care if she couldn't remember.

He told her he was ready to just get to know the new her and wouldn't pressure her to remember anything.

And that was _so_ refreshing.

And so freeing.

And so relaxing.

Yes, she didn't feel this urge to be with Jefferson all the time the way she did with Robin.

But she also didn't feel so miserable when she couldn't make him happy.

It was a win win, if you asked her.

So she distanced herself from Robin, from what he expected of her, little by little.

She stopped talking to him at night.

She stopped waiting for him to come home to go to sleep.

She stopped accepting his offer to spend time together.

It wasn't even as if she did it on purpose...

It was just easier this way.

She never quite sticked around to see the heartbreak on his face each and everytime she did these things.

She had to take her distance.

And she did.

So much so that one day, she asked Robin to talk to him and when the man sat in front of her, she noticed how pale he actually looked as if he had been dreading this very moment for a while. 

"Robin," she started, taking a deep breath. "I want you to know that you've been amazing to me." His throat squeezed and he looked up, blue eyes looking so torn as he opened the mouth and cut her,

"Don't do that."

"What ?"

"Giving up." he said sadly, "Giving up because it is easier to go to _him_." his voice broke and he clenched his fists. "Don't. Just don't."

She froze and her eyes widened.

How...

"You know about Jefferson?"

His jaw clenched.

"Of course I do !" he exclaimed and when she jumped he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course I know, Regina. I know when you're hiding something from me. You tend to forget that I do know you better than anyone."

"No !" she said back, "That's the thing, Robin ! You _don't_! I'm not the person you married ! I'm not _her_!" she got up and he got up too,

"Of course you are !" and they were screaming, probably would wake up the children. "I'm sure the real you is somewhere !"

And how could he be so blind?

It had been almost 5 months since the accident!

She was her new version of herself.

"No she's gone !" she screamed and he jumped, eyes wide and frantic while tears were leaving hers. "That's it, Robin. I can't do it anymore." she said voice shaking now, "It's over. You and me. It's over."

And that hurt more than she had thought it would.

His eyes widened and he paled.

"No..."

She couldn't.

He looked about ready to collapse.

And for some reason, his pain was triggering hers.

(Sometimes, it was as if her old self was still feeling at her place)

She had to leave.

"I'm sorry." she ran away and heard him run after her.

" _Regina_!" he screamed and caught her arm, forcing her to face him and tears were shining in his eyes too, "Don't do that. Please. I'm begging you. Give us more time." his voice broke. "Please."

She opened the mouth but a sob broke out and she shook her head, tried again. 

"I'm sorry, Robin." and seeing him in this state was killing her. "I am sorry but if you love me, if you _truly_ love me, you'll let me go." And she saw the hurt in his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

And then a silence.

"I don't want to." his voice broke the silence as he admitted, "You're ... You're the love of my life. I love you so bloody much. How could I let you go and live with myself ?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

And it was.

She was sure of it.

Even if she felt... _things_ for him, it could never compare to what he had with _his_ Regina.

This was doomed from the very start.

It was time to acknowledge that. 

"But no... It can't be." and he had yet to let go of her arm, instead took her hand and threaded their fingers together. "We've got a family together, remember ?"

She swallowed.

"You had a family with _her_. And I am so sorry but ..."

"You love me." he cut her weakly and she saw it was his last argument, saw the prayer not to break his heart more than she already was.

A silence.

"I'm sure _she_ loved you very much." a tear escaped his eyes as she felt his hand squeezed hers so tightly suddenly. And then she admitted, " I can still feel it sometimes. But I ... " blue eyes were looking bravely into hers, even if she saw he was holding on by a thread, waiting for his heart to be broken. "But I'm not her." she breathed, unable to say the words.

Unable to tell him she didn't love him the way he loved her.

Robin looked down and closed his eyes tightly, a few tears escaping it before he looked up and opened the mouth, but no words came out at first.

This was taking everything he had left.

"You... You will be happier without me ? Without _us_?" he asked and his voice was merely above a whisper.

Her voice broke.

"I have to try."

Robin nodded.

"You're not happy here, with me ? With us ? Because I could try harder-"

How could she answer that ?

Of course she was.

But she was just so tired of fighting ...

" _Robin..._ " she only said.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds then.

And then opened them and he looked devastated yet resolute.

His look actually scared her.

It was so final.

"At least do not cut the children from your life. Please. They're ... They wouldn't understand. Cut _me_ from it but-" his voice broke and he cleared his throat. "Not them. You'll learn to love them, with time. They're... They're perfect. And they need a mother. Please."

She wanted to tell him she wasn't strong enough for that, but the absolute heartbreak in his face stopped her.

And she didn't think she could spend her lives without those kids.

They were a part of her and she loved them already.

Maybe if it wasn't as much as the old Regina...

But she wasn't as good as the old Regina.

She knew this.

So she only nodded and the saddest smile she had ever seen appeared on Robin's handsome face before he cupped her cheek and his hand was trembling against her skin.

"I know you don't feel the same way." he murmured, clenching his jaw painfully again. " But try to remember that I love you so very much, and that I will _always_ love you. Remember that if you need anything, you can always count on me." he breathed and leant his forehead on hers. " _Always._ No matter what happens, no matter the time or the place. I'll always be there for you."

She nodded against him once again and he took a deep breath, nuzzled her nose against hers and she felt his tears against her face.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to live without you." he whispered and she put a hand on his chest, felt his heart beat so fast and her head was spinning, she felt dizzy with feelings suddenly. "I'm not sure I can let you go ..." he circled her waist and brought her closer to him until his face was buried in the crook of her shoulder. "I don't know if I can survive it ... Not another time." and a sob finally escaped his lips as he brought her even closer to him. "I'm fairly certain that I can't, Regina. I am almost certain this will kill me."

He receded from her and cupped her cheeks again, blue eyes meeting brown.

His were red and so full of love and pain, raw pain that tore at her soul for some reason.

"But I will." and yet again, this sad smile of his. "For you, I will. I would do anything for you ... _Anything._ "he said, glancing at her lips and back at her eyes. "Even spending the rest of my life alone and heartbroken so that you can have a chance at happiness again." 

Her eyes got lost on his lips...

This was the most beautiful thing someone had ever done or said to her.

Ever.

And if it was the last time they were to see each other ...

Robin leant in and let her a chance to escape him, but she didn't.

She wanted him to kiss her, wanted to feel his lips on hers.

At least once.

Robin closed the gap between them and laid a oh-so-tender kiss on her lips.

A kiss that had so much feelings invading her, so much feelings she couldn't name, so much feelings ...

They receded and once again, their eyes locked.

"Goodbye, my love." he murmured, so pale suddenly.

He removed his hand from her body and she saw his fists were clenched tightly by his sides as he took a painful step back.

"I..." she tried but her mind was foggy and her sight blurry and all she could heard was her heart on her head, beating so loud, and so fast.

Could barely make out Robin's worried voice...

And then,

Nothing.

* * *

When she woke up, Regina couldn't understand what was happening to her, nor where she was.

It appeared to be the middle of the night and she was laid down on their couch, a very upset Robin by her side.

"You're up !" he breathed out of relief when he saw her and she frowned when she noticed he was holding himself away from her.

Why would he ?

"What happened ?"

"I don't know. You just ... _fell_." he said and she noticed his eyes were red and he looked so pale and tired.

Why did he look so miserable ?

How long had she been passed out ?

"How long have I been in this state ?"

"An hour." he answered, but he frowned, watching her more closely. "I've called the doctor but he said to wait as it could be normal. Are you sure you're ok ? Do I need to call him back?"

"Robin," she was starting to worry as she braced herself tightly, trying to chase away the shivers and the panic, "What's happening ? Why am I feeling so tired, and why do you look so miserable and why are you so far away from me instead of holding me in your arms ?" she cried because suddenly, it was all too much.

Robin's eyes widened and he lost his breath for a few seconds.

"You know who I am ?" he asked hesitantly and her eyes widened this time,

"Of course, I do ! Robin, what's going on ?"

"Who am I ?"

"I don't-"

" _Please_." and something in his voice stopped her.

She could humor him.

He was the love of her entire life.

So she sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"You're Robin Locksley, my husband. We've been married for 5 years and we have a family together : Henry, Roland and Hope."

A tear escaped his eyes,

What the hell was going on...

" _Oh my love_ ..." he only breathed and then she was in his arms as he hold her so close to him, all the while muttering nonsense in her ear like " you're back" or "I thought I lost you" or even " Don't ever do that to me again." and she didn't understand a thing, but she hold him against her and leant further into him, the man she loved.

Later, he would explain to her everything.

Later, they would express their love again and again after being separated for what they hoped would be the last time.

Later, they would be reunited as a family.

But for now ?

Robin just hold his wife against him.


	4. Dark!OQ AU

**Dark!OQ AU**

Regina watched him from where she was at the window.

He was covered by nothing but a blanket and she saw his arms reached for her even in his sleep – something he would never do if they were both up.

Robin.

How could it have turned out so badly ?

She remembered how they first met.

_She didn't want to be here._

_It was just stupid._

_She was a grownup._

_She could cope with her pain of_ _Daniel's loss on her own._

_She didn't need some kind of stupid reunion group with a stupid doctor and really, it was her friends' idea..._

_Well, idea._

_Ha ha ha._

_Friend's_ order _was more like it._

_Last chance before she was forced into medical help._

_She sighed and looked around her._

_Her breath stopped when she saw him._

_He was sat two seats in front of her and looked as happy as she was to be here._

_His eyes were blue, dark circles were under it and he had sandy blond hair._

_There was something about him..._

_A sadness she recognized all too well._

_Then the doctor – Doctor Hoper she thought, started to speak and she rolled her eyes._

_"My name is Robin," started a voice that cut her from her thoughts a little while later and it was her stranger speaking, a deep and accented voice was doing_ things _to her insides. English accent. Nice. "I've lost my wife 1 year and 6 months ago. She died in childbirth and..." his voice broke but he cleared his throat, "Our child didn't make it either. So I've lost everything and everyone I ever cared about not to mention a future I had dreamt of for a decade, in a blink of an eye. And I'm sorry but I don't see how being here will be of any comfort. I think it's stupid and I'm not here by choice, I was forced by my best friend or he would have me put in a psychiatric hospital." he said without any shame._

_Her heart stopped again and tears gathered in her eyes._

_Oh God._

_"Your turn, Regina." said Doctor Hopper a dozens of minutes later with an encouraging smile._

_And she jumped, finding the doctor's eyes on her._

_She really didn't want to do that._

_"My name is Regina," she said lowly and cleared her throat, feeling everone's eyes on her. "I've lost my fiancé Daniel a year ago. He was murdered and taken away from me in less time than it takes to say it." she looked up and found_ he _was intensely looking at her, "I've lost the only reason for a living I had and suddenly found myself all alone in a world he had always been there." then she took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, "I too did not want to come but my best friend made it very clear it was either here or forced medical help. So go for it, try to make sense of my world for me again and see if I care." she raised her chin defiantly and on the corner of her eyes she saw Robin smiled._

_..._

_Later, she escaped the room as soon as the reunion ended, but as she turned in one of the endless corridor of the building, a strong hand caught her arm and she jumped, turned around and found the man from earlier looking at her._

_"Sorry to interrupt," he only said but didn't let go. "But what you said earlier ..." he frowned, "I can't explain it." he murmured, "But it meant something to me.."_

_She looked at him and he didn't looked down._

_Tension was suddenly surrounding them and the air was growing thin._

_It was now more of a battle of will._

_Who would crumble first to this undeniable, strange attraction between them._

_"I didn't want to come." he said finally and she swallowed when he took a step closer and his scent – fresh and woody, invaded her nose. "But I might have found a reason to change my mind."_

_Regina then bent and grabbed the collar of his jacket, crashing his mouth on hers._

_A low growl escaped him and his hands squeezed at her waist before he pushed her against a wall, all the while devouring her mouth._

_"I'm not searching for a relationship." he managed to mutter against her jaw and she closed her eyes._

_"I'm never going to love someone ever again."_

_"Fine by me."_

_And he resumed kissing her._

_Soon, it wasn't enough and he looked around before opening one of the door and closing it behind them, pinning her on it still kissing her like his lips could bruise hers._

_"We can't do this here." she whispered but suddenly he was grinding against her and she threw her head back, moaning._

_"Can't we ?" he asked hoarsely before tying her thigh around his waist._

_Brown eyes met dark blue and they were both breathing heavily before she opened the mouth._

_What the hell._

_She had already lost everything._

_What else could she risk?_

_"Take me." she ordered and a smirk appeared on his lips, showing dimples and she realized how handsome he was._

_This was_ not _going to end well._

Robin moved and she froze, fearing he would wake up but he only muttered something and went back to sleep.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, a hand on her forehead.

For six months after this meeting, all they did was meet somewhere and basically _,_ fuck.

Everywhere, at anytime.

But nothing more.

They both were too hurt over their loss and relationship weren't what they wanted – or needed, for the matter.

So they both agreed they'll keep it sexual between them.

And it was fine, better than fine actually.

At least that's what she thought.

It wasn't a sane relationship in any ways, they never called eachother unless they wanted to, well, to do what they had to do.

They never talked or snuggle after sex, they never really talked at all, actually.

They never met at neither of their house, always an hotel or a motel.

They never spent the night together after.

Well, at least it used to be this way.

But then,

It had been the second anniversary of Robin's wife' and child's death and Regina had been worried about him.

She couldn't understand why she had felt this need to be there for him.

Maybe because she understood.

Maybe because she was dreading Daniel's second anniversary of death _so much_ that she didn't want him to be alone with that pain.

Maybe she didn't want to dwell too much on the why.

But she was there for him.

And Robin had tried to push her away, but she knew him too well – and how the hell was that possible ?

How the hell had they come to know each other so much without even trying?

Was that even a thing?

She remembered that day very well...

_Regina knocked, very anxious and when he opened, his blue eyes were red and he was holding a bottle of whiskey half empty._

_His eyes widened, seeing her._

_"Regina ? How did you get my address ?"_

_"I asked Doctor Hopper." she blushed._

_A silence._

_"You shouldn't be here." he muttered darkly and was about to shut the door but she stopped him._

_"Please, Robin." and something in her eyes must have stopped him. "I want to stay."_

_A tear escaped his eyes._

_He was about to lose it._

_"I can't... I can't do anything tonight."_

_Her eyes widened,_

_"Of course not !" she showed him the bag in her hands, "I brought food._ Actual _food."_

_Robin studied her for what felt like a lifetime but she didn't look away._

_Not this time._

_And then..._

_A small, genuine smile lit up his features and her heart skipped a beat before he let her in._

_..._

_The night had gone surprisingly well._

_Well, as well as could be expected in under such circumstances._

_Robin had talked a lot and that was unusual but she had let him._

_She had let him talk about Marian – his wife, and Roland – that was the name of his unborn son._

_She had listened and then in return when she felt he was self-conscious about sharing so much with her, she opened up more about Daniel._

_At some point during the meal, Robin wiped a bit of cream from the corner of her mouth and no matter how foolish this might sound, her heart had beaten faster suddenly and that scared her, not for the first time though._

_Because she wasn't stupid._

_Something had shifted for her lately._

_It had been a few weeks and she had tried so hard to act like she didn't feel it but..._

_But now that she allowed herself to think about it._

_She had noticed being near him was affecting her a lot more lately._

_Not knowing if he was seeing someone else – they never discussed this kind of things, was killing her._

_She had noticed she missed him when they didn't see each other for more than a couple of days, missed him even then._

_Had noticed she was waiting for a text, even if she knew he wouldn't send one._

_Had noticed something was very wrong when on Valentine's Day, she had waited the whole day for a text, or a sign of any kind that he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him..._

_Regina didn't really know when and most importantly she didn't_ how _,_

_But somewhere along these six months, she had fallen in love with Robin._

_So after he had wiped that cream from the corner of her mouth, when his bright blue eyes looked into her... she tried to say something, but he only brought her to him by catching her hand, and she fell on his lap._

_Robin nuzzled her nose in a tender way that was so not like him – they never did tender gesture, always passionate._

_She was breathless._

_He was so open with her._

_So affectionate._

_It was throwing her all off._

_"Thank you for tonight." he breathed against her lips and really, his eyes were so blue, and so honnest, open even._

_She had never seen him so handsome._

_"My pleasure." she breathed and his eyes fell on her lips before with so much hesitation he leant in and kissed her._

_And they had kissed many times since the day they met..._

_But something was different._

_When they receded, she saw he was frowning and when his eyes opened, he looked confused, and lost, and so very afraid._

_"_ Regina... _"_

_But she didn't want to hear what he had to say and she was herself vulnerable after their evening of sharing, so she cut him, kissing him again and soon, things got hotter and they ended in his bed._

_But they didn't just sleep together._

_Not this time._

_Because Robin worshipped her, and Regina kissed every inch of his body._

_Because he marked her as his own and she kissed away each and every of his tears._

_Because when they finally joined together, their beating hearts were one._

_Because he leant on their joined hands to thrust into her and because their eyes never left each other, apart from the tender and passionate kisses here and there._

_Because she was holding him so close to her and he went willingly._

_Because when they finally came, it was together._

_Because for once, they didn't part right after, but he receded and brought her close to him, in his arms._

_Because for the very first time,_

_They made love._

And here she was now, in the middle of the night after waking up in his arms.

And she didn't know what to do.

What could she do ?

"What is it?" a voice made her jump and when she turned, Robin was frowning slightly.

She took a deep breath and walked closer to the bed, sitting by his side and looking at her hands before she locked eyes with him.

"I was wondering what we were doing." his eyes widened in recognition and she blushed slightly, "You know, as I spent the night here and tonight was-"

"Tonight was amazing, Regina." he cut her softly and a smile lit up her face. His blue eyes were shining with something she had never seen in him, but then he shook his head and it seemed to be over. "But it doesn't change a thing. Not for me."

She froze.

"How's that ?"

"It _can't_ change a thing."

For a few seconds, they stayed in silence, challenging each other.

"And what if I want it to change ?" she asked then and he looked down.

"I can't allow that to happen." and her heart broke entirely in her chest then.

A silence.

Because she had not dreamt the way he had been with her.

The way he had looked at her.

"You don't want things to change between us ?" Robin looked up but said nothing and she added. "Because I think you're lying to yourself and to me."

He seemed literally torn apart from inside.

"Regina... We agreed. Just sex and nothing more."

"Well," she exclaimed, tears building in her eyes. "What if I want more ?"

His eyes widened and there! There she couldn't imagine the genuine hope in his eyes!! 

"You do ?!" but then he shook his head and once again it was gone as he asked, lower, "Regina, you do?"

"Perhaps."

He looked at her then and he looked so lost she almost fell bad for him.

"No. I don't want to be in a relationship. I told you when we met."

"It was 6 months ago, Robin !"

"Still." he said stubbornly. "And you told me you wouldn't love again."

"Perhaps I meant it at the time." she breathed and saw him tense. "Perhaps I did mean it but things somehow changed and perhaps..." her voice broke along with her heart because she hoped she wasn't betraying Daniel when she added, "Perhaps I _do_ love again. "

His eyes widened.

For a few second then, he was quiet.

But then he spoke, and it was with that broken voice he used the day they met at the reunion.

"What we have... It's not real, Regina." And that hurt more than she thought it would. "We're not good for each other. We're damaged and-"

"But that's exactly why we are good for each other, Robin!" she exclaimed but a tear escaped her eyes as she took his hand and squeezed it. "That's _exactly_ why we're good for each other. I get you and you get me. I'll always accept that part of you that is for Marian and Roland forever and you'll never ask for that part of me that I'll keep for Daniel. We're helping each other with this unspeakable grief... Robin, when I'm with you... I'm happy. And believe me when I say "happy" is not something I thought I would ever be again."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

He was fighting with himself she could see it.

"I'm happy too, with you." he admitted and she let ouf a breath she didn't remember she had hold. "But Regina..."

"Robin-"

"I'll hurt you."

Her eyes widened and she almost laughed.

"No you won't."

"Then you'll hurt me."

She frowned.

"What?"

He ran a frantic hand through his hair.

"When I lose you.... When I lose you and I will... That's how it works."

Her heart broke for him.

"You won't lose me."

"You can't promise that! Marian told me that right before the doctors took her away and I never saw her again!"

"Robin-" her voice broke.

He closed his eyes tightly before receding and she felt cold without him.

"Please, leave." he breathed.

"Don't do that. You don't have to. We could be happy, Robin..."

"Leave my apartment, Regina." he said in a voice colder than she had ever heard him use. "And don't ever come back." She took the blow right in the heart and he added, more softly "I can't live that again. I'm sorry. I can't."

She finally got up and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You'll regret this, Robin." she took a step closer and kissed his cheek tenderly and he closed the eyes at the contact, "And when you do, you know where to find me."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Regina was right, of course she was.

He regretted his decision the moment she left.

Robin tried to live without her.

But after only a day, he realized he couldn't.

It was like fog had been lifted from his life.

And he could see.

He could feel.

And...

And he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Now, weeks later – he hadn't count how many, he still saw her everywhere at every hours of the day – or the night and had to face the truth,

He was in love with Regina.

Somewhere in the middle of their strange and dark relationship, he had fallen for her.

And his smart and beautiful Regina had been the first to understand what had happened to them, the first to see it.

God,

He had been such an idiot.

He had let her go...

The only woman who mend his heart and made him whole again.

He had to find her.

* * *

Robin searched everywhere and now, he was at the last place he thought she could be.

The reunion group where they first met.

He knew she had taken to go there more and more during the six months they had slept together.

And maybe that was why she had been able to see what he couldn't.

She was getting help.

She was healing.

"Robin !" smiled Doctor Hopper, catching sight of him, "How are you ? Come, the reunion is about to begin."

But Robin wasn't listening, his eyes scanning the crowd.

But she wasn't there.

His heart stopped in his chest, until it started beating again...

"Robin ?"

His breath came faster as he turned around, finally facing the woman he couldn't stop thinking about.

She was looking a bit pale for his liking, but otherwise as stunning as she usually did.

And then, Robin didn't think.

He caught her hand and brought her to him, kissing her passionately and if she was surprised at first, she kissed him back and they heard the cheers around them, but he couldn't care.

When they receded, he cupped her cheeks and saw she was lost.

"You were right." he only breathed and her eyes widened, "I'm sorry it took me so much time to see it, but you were."

"Robin, what are you saying ?" because he could see she didn't dare hope.

And they had been so hurt and betrayed by life.

But it was over.

They would always have each other now.

It was over.

His heart roared at the thought.

"I'm saying that you were right. About everything. I'm saying that I want to be with you, for real. Forever if you'll have me." a smile lit up her face and she had never been so beautiful. He took a deep breath. What he was about to say was a huge step for him but he was ready. He would do anything for her. Even going to these stupid reunions - and the worst? He didn't ven think they were so stupid anymore. Life got meaning again. Thanks to her. So he smiled and cupped her cheek, she leant in his hold and he smiled again. "I'm saying that I love you, Regina." he breathed and a tear escaped her brown eyes before she threw herself on him and kissed him, before burying her face in his neck.

"Oh God, I love you too, Robin."

He laughed happily and God, he was happy.

He really was.

They both have a long road to recovery to go yet, but they were together.

That changed everything.

And he couldn't help but think Marian and Daniel had something to do with them meeting.

He smiled at the thought.

"It's you and me, right?" she asked and he laughed and kissed her and couldn't stop doing either of those.

But neither could she.

"It is, Regina. You and me. Forever."

She laughed and he kissed her again.

They stayed in each other's arms, never noticing the small woman with curly blond hair and green eyes in a green sparkling dress; smiling at the sight of them.

"My work here is done." she said before waving her hand and suddenly she disappeared,

Just like magic.


	5. Greek Mythology

**A/N : This is my OQ adaptation of the greek myth : _Perseus and Andromeda_ , with Robin being Perseus and Regina being Andromeda. :)**

* * *

**DAY 5 : Greek Mythology.**

Robin was making a break on his travel when he glimpsed something ahead of him.

Not something...

More like _someone_.

He blinked but he wasn't dreaming.

A beautiful woman was chained to a huge rock, accross the sea.

What the hell?

She was wearing a thin white dress, and her face was the most beautiful he had ever seen; dark curly hair were floating around her and brown eyes were looking calm, as if she had long accepted her fate.

He frowned.

Because he had seen his fair share of things in life, but this...

And she looked so resolute.

It touched his soul, somehow.

He looked around to see if he was the only one to have seen her.

But then...

Then he saw the see monster, coming closer and closer to her.

And his decision was taken in the blink of an eye.

He couldn't let that happen.

He didn't know her but he knew she deserved better.

He could not understand for the life of him why, but he felt drawn to that woman.

Robin looked around him, searching for anything that could tell him what she was doing there on her own, and he saw two people a few meters behind her, looking at the woman.

He frowned and whistled his loyal Pegasus, climbing on him before flying to them.

When she saw him, the older woman's eyes widened as he landed and walked to them.

"Who are you ?" she asked.

"My name is Robin. But who is _she_ ?" he asked in return, showing the woman still chained to the other side of the sea.

There was a silence. 

"Our daughter, Regina."

"But why is she here ?"

The man looked down and the woman said.

"I'm afraid this is my fault." she explained. "I told everyone she was most beautiful than the Nereids." And that was certainly true, thought Robin but he didn't speak. "And they reported my vanity to Poseidon, who sent this sea monster to punish me. The only way it wouldn't destroy our city was if we gave him Regina."

Robin's eyes widened in horror.

There was no way he was going to let that happen.

It took a second to make his choice.

"I can save your daughter." he said then and the older man looked up, eyes shining with hope.

"Really ?"

He nodded.

"I can. But i will only do so with a price."

"What is it ? You shall have it. I am the King and can offer you whatever you desire."

Robin straigthened his shoulders and then said,

"I want your daughter to marry me and come to Greece with me."

A small silence came out.

"Is that all ?" asked the man and Robin nodded. "You'll save her if I say yes ?"

"I will."

"Then you have my word." answered the man, without listening the the outraged noises of his wife.

Robin bowed and smiled, before flying back to Regina.

* * *

"Don't worry m'lady, I'm here to save you!" he sceamed at her.

"I don't need to be saved." she said back and he smirked before flying to the monster.

The fight was over almost as soon as it began.

Robin cut the monster's head off and landed next to her then.

He walked closer to the Princess and cut her chains.

She fall on him after being attached for so long her arms and legs didn't work, and his strong arms circled her frame.

Something happened.

Electricity.

They both felt it.

"You're safe, now." he murmured and she smiled, tilted her head and studied him for a bit.

"Why did you do this ?"

He smiled back.

"Because milady, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She blushed at that and looked at him through her lashes.

"And what could I possibly do to thank you ?"

He took her hand and she let him do it.

"You could agree to marry me." she gasped and he added, "Your parents agreed, and I promise I'll take good care of your heart, m'lady. And one day, you'll come to love me."

She blushed again and smiled at him sweetly.

"I don't know why, but I feel you might be right."

A smile lit up his features and he kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"Then, let's say goodbye to your parents."

"Are we leaving ?"

"To Greece." Her eyes widened. "Is it a problem ?"

"Not at all." she only answered and he saw dark shadows crossed her eyes. "If only you knew how much leaving is not a problem..."

He frowned but took her hand and led her to Pegasus before they both landed in front of her parents again.

"Regina !" screamed the man and he hold her in his arms.

"I'm fine." she smiled and gave a smile to Robin. "Robin saved me."

"Sure he did," snorted the woman as she walked toward him. "But now, I fear we have a problem." she resumed,

"And what could that be ?"

But Robin knew.

He had seen her reaction, had felt Regina freeze when her mother had talked.

Could guess the rest. 

"Well, my husband promised you our daughter in marriage, but she was already promised."

"Mother !" interrupted Regina, "I told you I didn't want to marry Leopold-"

"Silence, you stupid girl." only said the woman and Robin frowned.

How dared she ?

"You see," she resumed, "The man she was promised to is my husband's brother, and I'm afraid we can't cancel on him."

Robin looked at Regina, but she was looking down in defeat and his blood boiled.

Was she that used to people giving up on her?

He would show her, then.

He took a deep breath and walked to Regina, caught her hand and brought her close to him before putting an arm around her protectively and he could see her frantic eyes, even if she leant a bit more into him.

"I am afraid we had a deal." he said in an icy voice.

The woman wanted to speak, but she glimpsed Robin's sword, still full of the monser's blood and she stopped.

"I guess we have a problem, then."

"I guess we do." answered Robin, bringing Regina closer to him. "Because I have every intention of marrying your daughter and the one who will dare try to stop me will have to face his destiny."

* * *

On the next week, they found themselves facing each other on their wedding day and Robin's eyes were shining with adoration, Regina's eyes with happiness.

They loved each other.

They could't explain why or how, but they had fallen hard and fast for each other.

In a week.

Like it was meant to be.

"Robin,' she began, eyes shining with tears. "I never thougt I'd say that, but being chained to that rock was the best thing that could ever have happened to me." he chuckled and kissed her knuckles tenderly, "It brought you to me. And I love you. And I know you're always gonna be there for me, as I will be for you."

"Regina," he said at his turn, "I never thought I'd find someone I would love as much as I love you. Without you, I had no purpose, now I only have the one to always keep you happy and safe." she smiled brightly, "I love you, too. Forever and always."

The ceremony from there on was beautiful.

After they exchanged their vows, the priest officially pronounced them husband and wife and Robin leant in, kissing his beautiful bride, while her hands cupped his cheeks.

They couldn't be happier.

...

But of course it couldn't last.

For one of Regina's loyal servant came warn her that her mother had planned with King Leopold to invade the palace and kill everyone - kill Robin, so he could have Regina for himself.

Once alone, Robin cupped his wife's cheeks, forcing her frantic eyes to meet his.

"It's gonna be alright, my love."

"You don't know that !" she exclaimed and her hands found his on her face, "I can't lose you, Robin. Not now that I just found you and we got married and I just started to believe that-"

He smiled sadly and kissed her lips tenderly, making her shut up.

"Nothing's going to happen. I can promise you that you and I are going to share a long, ridiculously happy life together."

She smiled slightly and leant into him until her forehead met his.

"Promise me."

"You have my word."

"You won't let them take me away from you ?"

" _Never_."

He then took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest.

* * *

Robin was searching for Regina in the crowd.

The battle had been intense.

Leopold's men were in number and very well trained, rutheless and as evil as their King.

Even if Robin had managed to kill the majority of them, he would have surely died without Medusa's head.

Now, Leopold was changed into stone, Queen Cora too and so were all the people that threatened their happy ending – as he had promised his beloved wife.

Robin took a deep breath and wiped the blood on his forehead.

But now, he couldn't find her.

And he was worried.

What if...

What if he had not been able to protect her...

What if...

"ROBIN !" he heard a voice screamed and he turned around, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her. She ran toward him and he took her in his arms, spinned her once, twice and she kissed his lips with passion before cupping his cheeks and her brown eyes filled with concern. "You're hurt !" she gasped, seeing blood on him.

"Only a few cuts." he leant in and nuzzled her nose. "I'm fine."

She nodded against him and her hand stroked his chest, while he stopped them on his heart and she felt it beat so fast.

"So, it's over now ?" she murmured and he stole a kiss from her.

"It is, my love."

A radiant smile lit up her face and he smiled too, all dimples in showing before leaning in and crashing his mouth on hers passionately.

And when exactly 9 months later, they would be welcoming their first son...

Robin and Regina would thank their lucky stars for how their paths crossed.


	6. Archery lessons

**DAY 6 : Archery lessons.**

"That's absolutely out of question." she said firmly.

"Please, Regina !"

"No."

"But if you are in danger-"

"I'll use my magic."

"And if it doesn't work ?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he could have been intimidated under other circumstances, but not now.

Actually, he was never afraid of her.

He suspected that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him to begin with.

He chuckled at the thought but then thought about the very reason why he wanted her to learn to defend herself...

He couldn't have her vulnerable.

Not after they had to stop an endless villain and he had seen her body crumbled on the floor, still.

Not now after his heart nearly stopped from fear.

Not after he almost lost her and the idea of facing a life without her had been the scarriest thing in his entire life.

He would never forget ...

Never.

_He saw the spell hit her chest and his heart stopped._

_"REGINA !" he screamed and she turned toward him, blue eyes met brown as she opened the mouth to speak but nothing came out, and she crumbled on the floor._

_Robin ran to her, leaving bow and arrows behind before he knelt at her sides and craddled her against his body, short breaths leaving him._

_"Please, no..." she opened her eyes and he cupped her cheeks, "Please."_

_He couldn't leave that again._

_Couldn't lost the woman he loved._

_Not again._

_Oh please,_

_Not again._

_"I love you." and her voice was so weak a tear escaped his eyes._

_"Don't you_ dare _say goodbye to me." he whispered but leant in and cupped her cheeks. "I won't let you."_

_She smiled weakly and a tear escaped her eyes too._

_"I am sorry." she breathed._

_"Nonsense." he cut her, "Plus, you can make amends later. We've got the rest of our lives together."_

_And they did._

_It couldn't be otherwise._

_It couldn't._

_"Robin-"_

_"When you'll feel better and-"_

_"_ Robin." _she cut him and he realized he was crying when she wiped his cheeks tenderly, clutching the lapel of his jacket to bring him to her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." he finally breathed and a sob escaped him. "So much."_

_"Robin... tell the children," she winced and he brought her closer to him, as if he could spare her this pain. "I love them."_

_"You'll tell them yourself."_

_She chuckled weakly at his stubborness and closed her eyes, which made him panicked._

_"Stubborn thief." she whispered tenderly and he only cried in anguish at hearing the nickname that was now a joke between them._

_She opened the eyes and frantic blue eyes met resolute brown as he leant in and kissed her with all the love he could muster._

_Only one thought in mind._

_Please, don't die._

_A bright light then surrounded them and they both gasped, receding from each other with wide eyes._

_"You..." started Regina, sitting up and laying a hand on her heart. "I ..."_

_Robin couldn't believe it, but she was there and fine and well._

_True Love's Kiss._

_Because they loved each other so much nothing could tear them apart._

_A teary chuckle escaped him as he brought his Queen closer to him and kissed her again, their hands everywhere, muttering words of undying love into each other's mouth and skin._

"I am here, Robin." she put him out of his thoughts and he linked his arms around her waist, brought her closer to him in order to nuzzle her nose tenderly.

" _Please_." he mumured again and he could see she was caving. "Seeing you crumbling on that day... It nearly killed me."

"I know." she cut him, cupping his cheeks. "And I am sorry, but a bow wouldn't have helped me."

"Of course it would have !" he exclaimed fiercely and she smiled tenderly at him,

"It would allow you to feel better ?" she said softly, stroking the stubble on his cheek.

"Aye." he answered and she sighed, leant in and kissed his lips lovingly.

"FINE. Then I'll do it."

"You will ?" he smiled and she chuckled,

"For you, I'd do anything." she smirked then and raised an eyebrow, "Even learn how to throw sticks."

His laugh warmed her heart .

* * *

So here they were, in the middle of the forest.

Regina was holding her bow and arrows and when she turned around, Robin was looking at her while biting his lips, blue eyes devouring her.

"What is it ?" she asked and he chuckled, walked closer to her.

"It is quite a sight you're offering me, m'lady." he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "And I must say you look adorable with a bow."

She rolled her eyes but leant into his hand when he cupped her cheeks.

"I didn't know this was a fantasy of yours." she teased but he leant in and whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"You never did ask." his voice was hoarse and she ahd to fight the urge to jump on him.

"My mistake." she said in a sultry voice and he laid a kiss on her neck before receding from her and she cleared her throat, hearing him laughed.

She rolled her eyes again and said,

"So, " she said finally, "Do we start ?"

"Aye, we do."

They stayed in the forest for hours.

At first, Regina was doing it all wrong, but Robin was ever so patient with her, telling her not to do this this way, to keep both of her eyes open, to stop fidgeting because this wouldn't help, and to take a nice, deep breath.

"It has to come from the inside, Regina." he finally said after she threw yet another arrow outside of the target.

She groaned and heard his chuckle.

"I don't see anything funny here, _thief_."

He laughed again and she tried to stay angry at him, really.

But then strong arms rounded her waist and he nuzzled her neck while she couldn't help but lean into him.

"Let's face it, Robin. I can't throw an arrow for the life of me." she sighed, "I am sorry, but you better never be too far away from me."

He chuckled and it sent shivers down her body.

The archer laid a tender kiss on her skin.

"That shouldn't be a problem, my love." She smiled, " _But_ , I know you can make it." Robin then receded from her, but not completely. He helped her take her bow and positionned herself, staying so close to her she could feel his body against her, his breath against her neck,

And it was driving her mad.

"Robin... "You're distracting me, right now. And I think you're doing it on purpose." she breathed but he held her hands ont he bow and whispered in a chuckle.

"Focus, woman." she closed her eyes, opened it again. "Now take a deep breath..." she did it. "And let go."

The arrow hit the middle of the target.

She squealed and turned around, jumping at Robin's neck, who was laughing.

"We did it !" she smiled when she receded and he cupped her cheeks, smiling tenderly at her, blue eyes shining with love and happiness, mirrored in her brown ones.

" _You_ did it."

She laughed happily, jumping up and down in glee. 

"I love you so much." she breathed and he leant in, searching for her lips.

"I love you, too. More than anything."

She smiled and grabbed the lapel of his jacket before kissing him again.

Because they were just so in love.

And so damn happy together.


	7. Time travel

**A/N : Set during 3x22, right after Emma told everyone at the dinner that she planned to go back to NY. But instead of Emma and Hook falling through the time portal, it was Robin and Regina. They returned to the time just before Marian and Robin split up for the mission that will cost her her life. What will Robin do ?**

**In this version, Regina didn't kill Marian.**

* * *

**Day 7 : Time travel.**

"Regina !" he called but she didn't stop, wiped angrily a tear that had rolled down her cheeks. "Regina, please _wait_ -" this time he caught her hand and forced her to turn around. Blue eyes were looking at her, concern written all over it.

"She isn't going take _my_ son back to New York."

"Of course she won't." he only answered, cupping her cheek and she leant into his tender gesture. "She's just lost but give her time, she'll come around."

Regina sighed and nodded slightly.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, m'lady. By now you should know that." he smirked and she chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you, now ?" he nodded, still smiling. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself here, thief."

He hummed and leant in, kissing her lovingly there, in the middle of the forest.

She deepened the kiss but a few seconds after, a huge noise could be heard and they both jumped apart, before their eyes widened.

"What the hell is that ?" asked the outlaw, looking at the light tunnel.

"That, is trouble." she answered, walking toward it.

"And if it's trouble why are you walking _towards_ it." only muttered Robin, before following her.

He would follow her to the ends of the world.

* * *

"Regina !" called Robin again, "We shouldn't be here."

"I have to see what it is. It could be dangerous."

"Which is exactly why I don't want you there !"

She stopped and turned around, smiling.

"Are you worried about me, my thief ?"

His eyes softened and he took her hand, brought it to his lips.

"Of course I am. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"It won't." she answered, pecking his lips before turning around and opening the door.

And then all happened so fast.

Regina opened the door and was caught in by a rush of energy of the tunnel, she lost her balance and fell.

She was almost taken, but Robin caught her hand and she looked up, saw him frowning with the effort.

"Robin..."

"It's gonna be alright." he said, but she saw him slide a few inches.

He was going to let go.

"Please," she breathed and blue eyes met blue. "Don't let me go."

" _Never."_

And then, they both fell and the tunnel closed behind them.

* * *

When she regained consciousness, Regina blinked once, twice before remembering the recent events.

She turned around, searching for Robin and heard him groan, his hand still clutching hers.

He had not let go.

She was crushed with a wave of affection for a few seconds, before she resumed.

"Where are we ?" she asked then because she didn't recognize the place, and she saw Robin's eyes widened.

"It's impossible." he breathed and she frowned.

"Robin ?"

"We're in the Sherwood Forest."

Her heart stopped.

* * *

They were moving in the forest, Robin's hand still holding hers.

"If I'm right, the Merry men camp was..." he stopped and smirked at her, "Here."

She looked and saw tents, and clothes, and a fire ...

"Robin... It doesn't look deserted."

He frowned and stopped smiling.

"You're right."

And then they heard people coming and hid behind a bush, looking curiously at wat would happen.

They saw another John and another Robin – both looking much younger, arrived and Regina gasped.

And then, realization strucked her.

"Oh my God." she breathed and looked at Robin, "We're in the past."

"But how much in the past exactly ?" he asked in a blank voice and she could see the worry in his voice.

"I don't know."

Then, they heard a feminine voice and in a matter of seconds, Regina's world crumbled down around her as many things happened in the same time : the woman ran to young-Robin and kissed him, present-Robin murmured in a whisper ' _Marian'_ and let go of Regina's hand.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

* * *

They had made it back to the camp after hearing something about a plan to robb the Sheriff and Robin had vaguely told her back in their time that she died during that attack.

Now, they were sat facing each other in front of the fire, but Robin had not spoken a word to her in an hour.

"I have to save her." he finally said and her heart stopped.

This she had seen coming.

"What ?"

He looked up and blue eyes met brown.

"Marian. I have to save her."

"But you can't !" she exclaimed and he flinched. Wrong choice of words. "Robin, interfering with the past is dangerous !"

And she wished it would exist a way to explain that to him without sounding... _evil_.

But there wasn't.

Or at least she was too anxious to think of one.

He got up and started pacing.

"Would you rather I left her here to die ?"

She got up too and folded her hands together.

"If it was her destiny." she said sadly. "Messing with the past is a dangerous thing to do."His eyes widened and she swallowed. "Robin-" she tried to explain but her cut her,

"How can you be so selfish ? _How ?_ " he screamed and she jumped. "An innocent woman is here to die, and you're ready to let her only to preserve your own little comfort ?! I can't believe it."

She took the blow in the heart.

She knew he was angry and upset and under shock from everything.

But...

He was looking at her like he had never before.

Like she was ... _evil._

And that stopped her heart.

"You're twisting my words." she said softly but he only huffed. "I only said that it was a dangerous thing to change the past."

"You don't want me to save her." he breathed and she took a deep breath.

And then...

"What would you do with her ? She belongs to this time, Robin."

"I would take her back to Storybrooke with me." he answered without hesitation and her heart squeezed a bit more.

She was so easily replaced.

A tear escaped her eyes but he didn't notice, to focus on his anger while he said again,

"Regina, do you think I'd be able to look myself in a mirror if we get back to Storybrooke leaving her to die here ? Do you think I'd be able to look at _you_ in the eyes ? What do you think would happen to us, then ? "

She looked down again and hoped her voice was more steady than she felt.

"But what will happen to us if you _do_ bring her back ?" she whispered so low he almost didn't hear it, but his heart stopped for a few seconds then.

And that calmed his anger somehow.

He had not thought about that.

Robin didn't answer right away and focused on the woman in front of him.

She looked so miserable, brown eyes were full of tears and she looked pale.

Oh God.

"She is my wife." he answered after a few minutes of silence and he saw a tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled brokenly.

"And I was just a distraction."

He was about to protest, but she turned around,

"You promised you would never let me go." she murmured and he was sure his heart had stopped.

Before he could answer, she disapeared in a cloud of purple smoke and he was left alone, his heart breaking in his chest and his shoulders heavy with what he had just done.

He had been a real jerk to her.

How could he treat her like that?

* * *

Regina was looking at some point in the forest, lost in thoughts as she tried to understand everything that happened in less than 12 hours : Emma was getting Henry back to NY, she and Robin was in the past, Robin could save his late wife and discarded her like she meant aboslutely nothing to him.

She would be alone once again in less time that it needed to be said.

And God, that hurt.

Because for the first time in decades, she had _faith_.

She had trusted him.

Given him her heart without reserve.

Thought that perhaps, _perhaps_ , happiness could be reached. 

_She was snuggled against his chest at night, and he was drawing random pattern on her skin._

_"I think I'm in love with you." she said without really think of it and felt him tense beneath her before he relaxed again and tilted her chin so brown eyes could meet shining blue eyes._

_"Oh Regina." he breathed and leant in, nuzzling his nose with hers. "I'm failry certain I am in love with you, too."_

_She had smiled that smile that was so his and leant in, kissing him passionately._

"I am sorry for the way I spoke to you." came his voice and she froze, wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes but didn't turn to him. "It was uncalled for and unfaire and I didn't mean it, Regina. You know I didn't."

"It's alright."

She was tense and distant and Robin's heart broke, thinking about the woman of this morning, so open and affectionate.

He took a step closer but stopped.

He didn't know what to say, or do.

He felt bad for the way he had treated her earlier, but seeing Marian again after so much time – after crying over her for so much years, and being able to save her...

It had driven him crazy.

He could see now how much he must have hurt Regina though.

And he felt so very sorry.

But what else could he do ?

God, this was so complicated already...

He felt torn.

He loved Regina, of course he did.

But Marian ...

She was his wife.

"I have to save her." he breathed and saw her tense, knew she was trying not to cry, surely failing.

"I understand." and her voice was so defeated, so low that his heart stopped once again.

This was worst than what he had thought.

"Regina..."

She took a deep breath and turned around.

Her brown eyes were full of unshed tears, but that was not was killed Robin.

No.

What killed him was the quiet resolution in it.

Like it was doomed to happen anyway and she should have seen it coming.

God, he had wanted to be the one person that would never let her down.

And he was failing incredibly.

"I get it, Robin." she folded her hands in front of her. "She's your wife and..." her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "And you ... you love _her_." a bitter smile lit up her face and he opened the mouth, but she cut him. "I'll help you. I'll help you and then, we'll find a way back to Storybrooke."

His eyes widened.

"Regina, please-"

"And then, there will be no need for us to keep on seeing each other."

His eyes widened and panic took over him.

That was the thing, wasn't it?

He wanted to save Marian.

But he didn't want not to be with Regina.

"What do you mean ?"

"Once you are reunited with your wife and we're all of us safely back in Storybrooke," her brown eyes were full of tears, her voice low and trembling. So far from the Evil Queen she used to be – had forgotten how to be when he was near. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"You can't mean that." he said, tears blurring his vision and he knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't let her do that.

Couldn't let her go.

Couldn't picture his life without her in it.

What the hell was he doing?

"I do." she said and walked past him.

But Robin grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him.

"I don't want that." he said truthfully and she opened the mouth but he cupped her cheek tenderly and she gasped instead. "Regina, I swear to you that I don't."

"You can't have both, Robin." she murmured before receding from him, "And I'm so tired of always being a second choice. I thought you were the first person in a long time not to consider me as such."

And then she was gone.

* * *

They had slept apart for the first time in weeks.

Robin had spent the night thinking about second chances, lion tattoos and soulmates while Regina was wondering how she could have been foolish enough to believe this happiness could be hers.

_Villains don't get happy endings._

And she never learned her lessons.

Then, it was morning and they both prepared, without talking to each other before heading toward the place where past-Robin and past-Marian would split up.

Robin couldn't help but glance at Regina, her words anchored in his mind and heart.

He saw her tense when his past-self kissed his wife and they murmured words of love before they finally separate and she took a deep breath.

He got up, ready to go, but she stopped him by her words.

"I can make her appear here with my magic. No need to put yourself in danger."

He frowned.

"Won't that exhaust you ?" She had told him that her magic was slightly off these days, with the changes occuring in her.

Dark magic and white magic were trying to cooperate but it exhausted her.

"Like you care." she whispered bitterly and his eyes widened,

"Regina !" he exclaimed, "Of course I care !"

She got up now that everyone was gone and brown eyes met blue before she only said with an icy voice.

But those eyes of her were betraying the pain she was feeling.

(Or was it that he knew her too well?)

Any case, it hurt.

"Just not enough."

And Robin was left there, speachless, his heart screaming at him to go and kiss her senseless to prevent her from thinking – and saying, such things.

But then she waved her hand and in one second, Marian was there in front of him, _alive._

And he couldn't think of anything else.

"Robin ?" she frowned, seeing him.

His heart stopped and tears blurred his vision.

" _Marian_..." he breathed before hugging her tightly against him.

Regina watched them reunite, her heart breaking in her chest at the tenderness and love in Robin's gesture, before she felt suddenly dizzy.

Not that anyone would notice..

Marian chuckled and receded, cupping his cheeks.

"I'm here. We haven't been separated that long, have we ?" she studied him, "You look ... different." she frowned. "Why are you dressed like that ? And why are you still here ? Don't you-"

"There's no time to explain." he said, "We need to go." and then looked over, searching for Regina, and his heart stopped again.

There she was, his beautiful Queen,

laid down on the ground.

"REGINA !" he screamed and ran to her.

"Robin ?" asked Marian and he saw she was worried and lost. "What's happening ? I don't understand... Who is she ?"

He craddled Regina against him, whispering words of comfort to her, his heart swelling in panic.

"You're gonna be alright, I promise..." he couldn't care about anything that wasn't her, "Please, Regina. You have to be alright. _Please._ You can't leave me ..."

"Robin !" asked Marian and he took a deep breath before looking up at his wife. "What's going on ?"

He sighed and took Regina in his arms, getting up.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you. But please, we have to move."

"What ? But what about the plan ? And the Sheriff ?"

"Come with me, Marian." his voice was frantic. "You _can't_ go back there."

"But-

"Marian, please."

"Two minutes ago, you-"

"Think about Roland !" he exclaimed and her eyes widened.

They both looked at each other, Marian frowning and Robin panting, clutching Regina against him.

"Fine." she breathed.

He nodded and released the breath he was holding before they started moving.

* * *

He watched over Regina, pale – so pale, but still alive and his heart broke, seeing her in this state because of him.

He stroked her cheek tenderly and took a strand of ebony hair away from her face.

"You're gonna be alright, my love." he murmured so only she could hear. "I promise." he laid a tender kiss on her forehead and got up, finding Marian looking at him like she had been stabbed in the heart.

God, was he only good at hurting the women he loved ?

"I think you owe me an explanation." was all she said and he sighed before sat by her side on the log, looking at Regina. "Why do you look older than the last time I saw you ? Why do you wear those clothes ? And why are you looking at _her_ the way you should be looking at _me ?_ "

Robin looked down and searched for the courage to speak before looking up and smiling sadly, studying her.

"I have missed you so, so much, Marian."

"What nonsense are you talking about ? We were together an hour ago !"

"No." he chuckled sadly, "We were not."

And then, he explained everything.

Her death, the years without her, the trip to the past, the fact that he couldn't go without saving her, Roland, Regina, _everything._

When Robin finished his thoughts, Marian's eyes were full of tears and a lonely one escaped her brown eyes.

"Do you love her ?" she breathed and he opened the mouth, closed it.

"Marian..."

"Do you ?"

He looked over to Regina, who was mumbling something in her sleep and back to Marian, who was looking at him like he just stabbed her himself.

"I do." he breathed and she closed her eyes, letting tears fall.

"Then, I do not want to come with you. " his heart stopped. "I'd rather stay in a world where my husband loves _me_."

"Marian, _please_..."

"No, Robin." she said firmly, "I don't care what fate I'll have. I refuse to live in a world when the man I love more than anything else is in love with another. I can't."

"But I need you."

"Not the way you used to. Understand that this would be too hard for me. You're used to my absence, you grieved. In my reality you're still very much in love with me and I can deal with the change. I can't. Not when this morning we were talking about having more children."

"Think about Roland." he was grasping at straws, hoping against hope it would work, and Marian's eyes softened and fill with tears, so he said again. "You can't abandon him." A tear escaped her brown eyes.

"I need to think about it. Can we laid down for a moment ? It's a lot to take in."

He chuckled without humour and nodded.

"I need to check on Regina first, and we can't move until she is better. So we can have a nap."

She nodded slightly and they both went to lay down, ready to take whatever sleep they could get.

Robin checked one last time on Regina and noticed with relief her fever was gone, and she was less pale.

She would make it.

He then laid down, not too far from her.

"Robin ?" Marian asked a little while later and he could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Yes ?"

"In this world, I can't sleep if I'm not in your arms."

A sad smile lit up his face.

He opened his arms to her and she snuggled against him.

Robin realized his heart didn't beat the way he used to, feeling her that close.

His stare then deviated toward Regina and he hoped – oh he hoped so hard, that he didn't mess up things between them.

Because seeing her on the ground earlier had been the scarriest thing he had ever seen.

It made him realize,

He couldn't live in a world where she was not.

Not now,

Not ever.

His choice was made.

* * *

Regina groaned when she finally woke up, feeling like something – or someone, was playing drum in her head.

She ran a hand through her hair and sat up before all the events of the day came back to her.

Robin.

Marian.

She looked around her, fearful for one second that he was gone without her, but what she saw was even worst.

Because Robin was there indeed.

Asleep with his wife in his arms.

And the image hurt Regina so badly that her breath stopped for a second before she remembered how to breathe.

She had been so sure _she_ would be the one in his arms, so sure they would live happily ever after.

Sure he would never let her go.

How stupid was she ?

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She needed to get away from here.

Otherwise she wasn't sure how long she could stay a hero for.

* * *

Robin heard noises and frowned, before waking up.

He opened the eyes and a smile lit up his face when he saw his dear Queen up and leaving.

Wait,

Why was she leaving ?

Robin tried to recede from Marian's embrace without waking her and when he managed to do so, he got up and followed Regina.

What he saw absolutely broke his heart.

She was leant against a tree, one hand on her heart while she seemed lost in thoughts, and he took a step closer, meaning to comfort her, but she froze and turned around.

"What ... What are you doing here ?"

He could see she was trying to compose herself, but he knew her too well for that.

"What is it ?" he asked and her eyes widened. "Are you ok ? I was worried sick about you."

"Were you ?" she spatted bitterly, "Because you certainly didn't seem like it, all cuddled with your _wife_."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Regina..."

"Don't." she cut him and now, she was angry and he felt even sadder. "Don't even call my name." she said again and wiped the tears on her cheeks. "I'll tell you what, we'll find Rumplestiskin, ask him to take us home and then, you and I will never need to see each other again."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." she said.

He took a step closer and his heart broke when she took one back.

"Regina, I-"

"Robin?" called a voice and Robin sighed, while Regina's eyes filled with tears again. "Robin, where are you ?"

"I think your _wife_ needs you." she breathed and for one second, she let go of the mask, showing how hurt she was and the sight left Robin speachless. "I'll go searching for Rumple, wait for me here."

"No, wait-"

But it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

They had waited for one entire day, and Robin had been worried sick about her.

Was she alright ?

Why did she go alone ?

If Rumple touched if only a single hair upon her head ...

Then nothing, not even time or magic would stop him from killing him painfully.

"Robin ?" called Marian and he jumped, still not use in her presence.

After much talk, Marian had agreed to come back with them, for Roland.

She had still a hard time not acting like they weren't together, but she assured him she would get used to it, and he promised he would always be there for her.

It was still better than dying.

At least this way she got to be with her son.

"Sorry." he muttered, throwing a branch in the fire.

"She'll be ok." she said and his eyes widened.

"We don't have to talk about her, Marian. It's still so new for you..."

"Yes, it is." she said, "And I can't tell you it is easy, watching you in this state for another woman..." she looked down and then up, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But I'll get used to it. And I still love you. I want to be there for you, whatever you it is."

He smiled sadly and took her hand, squeezing it.

"Thank you."

At that moment, a giggle could be heard behind them and Robin jumped in front of his wife.

"Who's there ?"

He saw two persons approaching, one of them made him let out a breath of relief as he ran to Regina and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again." he breathed against her ear and when he receded, her eyes were lost and frantic.

"How touching." the second voice added and he frowned, recognizing Rumplestiskin in all his glory.

"You found him ?"

"I did." she said, her voice still shaking. She cleared her throat, "He will help us go back."

"At what price ?" asked Robin and a delighted smile lit up the imp face.

"Clever one at that !" he bent toward Regina, "I like this one."

"Shut up." she muttered and he giggled madly again. "I'll tell him if he get reunited with his son. But he promised to forget everything after."

Robin frowned but he nodded.

"I trust you." he said and tears filled her eyes, but she only nodded and looked at Marian.

"Are you ready ?"

The woman took a deep breath and walked toward Robin, taking his hand and he flinched when he saw Regina's composure fell when she saw their intertwined hands.

"I am."

"Then let's go." she turned toward her mentor. "Now."

"First, dearie, you have a deal to honour."

"Open that damn portal and I will."

The imp frowned and then added,

"This is how I knew you really are from the futur, the Regina I know would never speak to me like that."

"I'm not her anymore." she only answered and he nodded seriously suddenly.

"I can see that."

Then he opened the portal, Regina told him all about Neal being a hero, about them being reunited and finally told him he promised to drink the forgetting potion.

And then, they were back in Storybrooke.

Robin groaned and spotted Marian beside him, he ran to her and helped her get up before looking around them, frantic.

"Regina ?" he called and his heart stopped when he saw her nowhere. "Regina ?!" nothing. " _REGINA !_ " he screamed and Marian jumped but he couldn't calm the fear in his heart and bones. What if she stayed behind-

"I am here." came a voice a few meters away, and he ran to her before helping her get up.

They were back in the main street, a few meters from Granny's, where noise of people partying could be heard and he remembered.

The party for the birth of Snow's baby, he and Regina had planned to go together.

She must have beeen thinking the same thing because she receded from him slightly and looked down.

"You should go with Marian." and her voice was small, almost broken and he hated that.

"Regina-"

"I understand." she breathed and looked up, brown eyes full of tears and she was looking at him like he was going to disapear forever. "I'll ... I'll just go home."

"But-"

"I'll be fine." she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "I promise I will. Go enjoy your second chance."

 _Even if this is not with me_. Thought the brunette, whose heart was shattering inside her chest.

It was over.

Whatever happiness she had, whatever faith and hope she had, it was all over.

Robin was torn.

He wanted to tell her, tell her loved her and only her, but he couldn't abandon Marian in this strange world all alone, he needed to introduce her to Roland first, to everyone and to let her in John's care.

Only then could he come back to his dear Queen.

"I'll come after the party."

He saw her eyes widened even more.

"There's no need." she answered and hugged herself. "I know everything I need to know."

"Regina-"

"Goodbye, Robin." she smiled sadly and he saw her hesitate, but she shook her head and turned around, leaving in a puff of smoke.

He took a deep breath and tried to clear his vision – blurry with tears, before turning to Marian, who was looking sadly at him.

"Let's do this." he breathed and she nodded slightly before following him.

* * *

Regina was crying in the darkness of her room, sobs racking through her body as she allowed herself this entire night to weep and cry before she build up walls even higher than before.

To never be that hurt again.

_Never._

But tonight ... Tonight she wanted to cry the man she loved, to cry the relationship they had and the happiness she almost had.

Tonight,

Tonight she would allow to feel sorry for herself.

Just for once.

She sobbed again, clutching the pillow where _he_ was sleeping until two days ago and then, she heard her bell ring.

No way.

She wanted to be alone.

Couldn't she be alone for one night ?

Damn whoever dared interrupt her crying session.

It rang again and she sighed, wiped her eyes was went downstairs, ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind, but she froze when she saw someone in her living room.

Not just someone.

 _"Robin..."_ she breathed and the man looked up and when he saw her brown eyes red and puffy, saw the pillow she was still clutching, his heart broke.

"I picked the lock." he said, "I'm a thief, remember ? I needed to know you were ok."

She chuckled darkly.

"I'm perfectly fine, as you can see. Why aren't you with your wife ?"

He ran a hand through his hair and took a step closer.

"Regina, you didn't listen to me." he shook his head, "No. Actually, you didn't even let me speak to begin with."

"Because I don't want to." she answered. "I know everything I need to know."

He frowned at her,

"What if you don't ?"

"Then let me," a tear escaped her eyes as she started, "Whatever we had would never compare to the feelings you have for your wife. And that's okay, Robin. I understand. It breaks my heart but it makes sense. Now that she is back, you don't need me anymore. As I said, it hurts but I can try to understand." her voice broke.

"Is this really what you think ?"

"Trust me, Robin." she said sadly, "I know for experience. And I should never have let myselt believe that you could love me." her voice broke, "Or that we could be happy together. Or that I _deserved_ any of this ..."

This time was enough, he walked to her and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him and her eyes widened, seeing him looking so fiercely at her.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything like that again." he breathed and she gasped, " This is _my_ fault, not yours. I am the one to blame, but I knew the moment you crumbled on that day when you brought Marian back, what my heart truly wanted." he saw her paled and nuzzled her nose with his. "Regina-"

"Don't." she cut him weakly, her hands on his. "Please, Robin. I can't take more heartbreak."

"The thought of a life without you..." his voice broke, "I can't. I can't Regina. It hurts too much."

Okay.

 _That_ she had not seen coming.

"I don't understand." she shook her head and he smiled sadly, let a kiss at the corner of her mouth that had her gasping his name.

"I love you." he breathed and she froze. "I love you, Regina Mills."

Brown eyes were frantic.

"But... Marian ?"

He sighed.

"I had to save her." he said, "But not because I still love her. That's what I've been trying to explain to you..." he sighed deeply. "She will always have a special place in my heart, but not _your_ place." A tear escaped her eyes as she finally started to believe his words. "I love you."

"You love me ?" she asked weakly and he nodded, brought her even closer to him.

"I love you."

She threw her arms around his neck and he laughed before holding her close,

"Robin ?"

"Yes, my love."

"Kiss me."

He smirked and leant in,

"All that my Lady wishes."

And he had time to glimpse that elusive smile of hers he fall in love with before his mouth crashed on hers in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

Because pixie dust never lies,

No matter the timeline.


End file.
